SR: Taylor's Revenge
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: MOVIEVERSE: Five Days after the Grand Prix, another adventure befalls the Racer Clan, but will Speed survive it? R&R PLEASE!
1. It Begins with a Memory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Speed Racer. However, I DO own the game for PS2 and DS. I also own the movie and have watched it over 23 times!

**A/N: ** This is set in Movieverse. However, I LOVE Nitro as he is portrayed in the game so, although this is set BEFORE the game's continuity, it will have some game references as well. I also felt that there had to be an explanation as to WHY TRIXIE HAS A CAR in the game, so I made one up. Hope you like it! Please, for the sake of my self-esteem and dwindling sanity—REVIEW!

* * *

The T-180 known as the Mach 6 tore down the Thunderhead Raceway, shooting sparks everywhere as it streaked around the track's infamous Dogbowls. For once, the driver of the fabulous car was not smoking the competition in a nail-biting race. Young Speed Racer; WRL champion, one-time winner of the Grand Prix and future top driver was reminiscing over the past five days.

Five days ago he had taken the racing world by storm. Five days ago the slime known as H.P. Arnold Royalton had been incarcerated. Five days ago he had 'reminded' the girl of his dreams that he loved her—with thousands of flash bulbs going off. And for five days he, Speed Racer, had a feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong now that he was, as Trixie put it, 'Mister superfamous racecar driver.' The young driver saw patterns after the Grand Prix that reminded him of patterns he had noticed when Rex had become famous after winning and setting the course record at Thunderhead. Speed remembered Rex getting a large amount of phone calls and mail from shady characters like Royalton. When Speed, five years old, (or was he 8? He didn't remember) asked his older brother why the phone calls made him so angry, Rex explained the situation as best he could so his younger brother would understand. Speed still remembered their discussion as if it had happened yesterday.

_**FLASHBACK. Cut to the Racer living room where the two brothers are watching TV.**_

_Rex was proud of his little brother for being so observant and noticing his older sibling's sudden mood swings. Speed was already learning the ins and outs of racing so the older Racer felt that the bad parts of the sport should be revealed to his little brother at an early age as well. Rex was stumped as to how they should be addressed until he glanced at the TV. A wide grin spread across his face and he looked into Speed's cobalt eyes and began his explanation._

"_You know who's been calling me, Speedy? The Bad Guys."_

_Speed looked wide-eyed at his older brother, a bit confused, "Bad Guys, Rex?"_

"_That's right. You see, everywhere you go, you'll find that there are good guys and bad guys. Racing is no different. The Good Guys are people like us who race by the rules and play fair. The Bad Guys are people who do whatever it takes to win and they'll pull dirty tricks and try to sucker anyone they can into cheating with them. They race without honor and you must promise me that you'll never stoop to their level, Speed. Promise that when you become a pro, you'll always play by the rules no matter what. Can you make me that Promise, Speedy?"_

_Speed raised his hand and promptly swore to race honorably, no matter what._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Speed had kept his promise to Rex for as long as he could remember. However, the young driver had gotten approached several times via phone call by a man named Firetoll Black, a fixer well-known for his ability to, as Rex put it, 'sucker anyone into cheating.' Speed Racer was no sucker so when Black called, Speed hung up. The man was persistent and kept calling. The last call from Firetoll was laced with a threat towards the Racer family and Speed saw red. To threaten _him_ was one thing, but to threaten his _family?!_ Speed understood now why the 'bad guys' on the phone drove Rex into silent but furious rages.

The young driver's attention was drawn from his thoughts as he spotted another T-180 in his rearview mirror. He grinned as he recognized Nitro Venderhoss, a driver who was a little hotheaded and bore some resemblance to a past California Governator-especially in his accent. Nitro was one of the few drivers Speed respected, and was in turn respected by Venderhoss, although the older driver was a bit narcissistic at times. Speed's radio crackled to life as the other driver made contact.

"_Hey kid! Nice to see you here. Nice moves at the Grand Prix. Nitro is impressed!"_

"Thanks Mr. Venderhoss! You did pretty well yourself. Hey, the starting line is coming up, you wanna race a bit?"

"_Nitro accepts the challenge. You're on!"_

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

When Speed got home he found himself with an armful of Spritle and a legfull of Chim-Chim. Laughing, Speed romped with his younger sibling and his furry companion until their playful fun landed Speed headfirst into the side of the Mach 5, which was parked in its usual spot in the living room. Hearing a thunk, Mom Racer came in to see what sort of destruction her youngest son was wrecking.

"Boys, please! Spritle if you break my couch again—Speed! Honey, you're home early! I guess the adrenaline rush hasn't worn off yet, so I'll let it slide just this once. Just try not to break anything-including your neck-while you and Spritle let loose, OK?"

Speed got up and gave his mother a hug, grinning sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

"Hi Mom. Is Trixie home yet?"

"No, honey, but she should be back any minute. Anything special happen at the track today?"

"I raced Venderhoss twice. I won the first time so he wanted a rematch. I won that time too. Nitro wanted another rematch but I promised Sparky I'd pick up some power converters on my way home, so we decided to meet Thursday. Did I get any phone calls?"

Mom Racer was about to answer when Spritle piped up.

"The phone was ringing off the hook as usual, Speed. I took all your calls and turned 'em down flat! All those guys wanted was to sucker you into signing with them but I saw right through their schemes and took the appropriate action!"

Speed laughed and ruffled his brother's hair, "Maybe I _should _hire you as my manager, Spritle!"

The youngest Racer beamed at the compliment. He loved his older brother and heaven help anyone who tried to use Speed like Royalton had tried to! Spritle hadn't trusted the man from the start and he had been right. Speed was thinking about that instance as well, and decided to talk to Pops about having Spritle as his manager for real. The kid had good instincts and spotted things that went unnoticed by others—these were qualities that qualified Spritle for the role. Plus as a Racer, the boy had picked up the ins and outs of putting together a car almost from the time he was two years old and had picked up on the family business like Speed had picked up on driving; it came almost on instinct.

While Speed was contemplating, a new face entered the house and ambushed the young driver, locking him in an embrace and purring in his ear.

"You know, Speed I was thinking. You love me, don't you?"

Speed snorted and looked hurt as he cooed back, "You know I do Trix. What do you have up your sleeve this time?"

"I was just thinking: Sometimes a girl _needs _to be behind the wheel."

Speed grinned, a twinkle in his eyes, "You wanna go for a drive? I know a place where we could 'hang out' for a while."

Trixie shook her head, "Uh, uh that's not what I meant."

"Ooohh, I see. You wanna drive _me_ somewhere."

Again, she shook her head, "Closer."

Speed saw what his girl wanted and pulled away from her embrace, "Oh, no you don't! Trixie, you're good, _really _good, but—"

"But _what_, Speed?! I'm a GIRL?!!"

Speed held up his hand, trying to sooth Trixie's temper.

"No! It's not that at all! It's just that…you're _my_ girl. Back at Casa Cristo, when Snake had you with two wheels off a cliff, I feared for you. Then I lost control. Oh, I could have knocked him off of you and left it at that, but I wanted him to _feel_ what you felt—see what _you_ went through. Only after I gave Snake a taste of his own medicine did I calm down, because I _knew_ he couldn't hurt you any more**. **Trix, my problem with you driving a T-180 in the circuit races is that I can't bring myself to even imagine what would happen to you if the same thing happened—and I wasn't there to help you."

Trixie sighed, "That's what the KwickSave device is for, Speed. I'll be fine."

"You know as well as I do that the device doesn't always work."

Seeing the sad look in Speed's deep blue eyes, Trixie knew what incident he was referring to and all defensiveness left her.

"Speed, I _know _nothing's gonna happen to me."

"How can I be sure of that, Trix? How can I be sure that I won't lose you . . . like I lost Rex?"

Trixie once again embraced the young driver she had loved since they were eight.

"I know nothing is going to happen to me because I know that wherever I am, if I fall, you'll always be there to catch me, whether you know it or not. I won't let you go, Speed Racer and I _know_ you would never let me fall. So, I say again, sometimes a girl _needs_ to be behind the wheel."

Speed smiled in resignation, "Well, I guess we better get to work on the designs."

His girl nodded and the two headed for the garage.


	2. The threat Revealed

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except what is made up by me so if you sue me all you get is lots of . . . nothing.

**A/N**: Second installment is here, Racer fans! In case you were wondering and have not read my profile page yet, I handwrite all my fics before and while I type them, which is why it takes me a while to publish them. I really DO care about my readers and want my fics to please you guys. Hopefully, this chapter will not disappoint! As always, reviews are welcome and flamers are appreciated because they help me improve my writing.

* * *

In the vast building that was known as Royalton Industries**;** two time winner of the Grand Prix, five time WRL champion and Grand Scale Cheater, Jack 'Cannonball' Taylor lounged in luxury**.** Jeanie, Royalton's assistant, was giving the company's top driver a soothing massage**.** Taylor was relaxed but he was far from content**.**

Five days ago, he had lost the Grand Prix**.** Five days ago his boss had been thrown in jail**.** Five days ago, the Hall of Fame had been denied him, and for five days, Cannonball Taylor had thought of nothing except getting back at the rookie who was responsible for it all. Speed Racer had humiliated him in front of millions and the little punk was going to pay for it.

"Hey Jeanie, could you pause for a minute and get Firetoll on speaker? We have business to discuss."

"Whatever you like, Mr**.** Taylor**.**" The assistant breathed as she complied**. **The screen in front of Cannonball crackled to life and revealed a middle-aged, snappy-dressed man with slicked back red locks and predator eyes**.** He had a deep, menacing voice and he spoke coldly**.**

"What do you want, Taylor?!"

"You're in a bad mood today, Firetoll. Racer rejected your offer as I knew he would. He won't sign with anyone**.** I think we should cease this approach and go with a more. . . . _direct_ approach. One that is costly yet efficient**. **Got me?"

"The bounty? But I thought Royalton intended it to last until the Grand Prix was over. 'A million dollars to the _driver_ who takes out Racer.' _That_ was the deal**.**"

"No you idiot. Royalton wanted that punk gone! _PERIOD!_ I don't blame him either, which is why I'm not only reviving the bounty, I'm going to _raise_ it**: _Ten_** million dollars to anyone who takes out Racer—on or off the track. That should frighten the brat into signing with you."

"Ah, I see! The bounty will only be lifted if I have Racer for a driver**.** This I like. You _are_ a conniving little weasel aren't you?"

"I try**.** Pleasure doing business with you, Firetoll."

"The pleasure is all mine, Taylor." The screen went blank and Cannonball lay down again, grinning evilly. If things went as planned, Speed Racer wouldn't survive to become Firetoll's driver. It's hard to drive a T-180 when you're dead.

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

He was the most fearless racer to ever drive a T-180**. **He was a mystery**. **He was the silent and respected Masked Racer**.** He was the Harbinger of Boom; when he showed up at a race other drivers trembled in fear.

He was trapped in his own car with Inspector Detector, heading once again to the place he had been successfully avoiding—until Casa Cristo.

He was so screwed.

"This is a bad idea."

"You said that before."

"I'm saying it again. This. . .is a bad. . .idea."

"Why?"

The question caught him off guard. The inspector _knew_ his background**. **Heck, he'd provided the funds for the surgery! However, as with most of Inspector Detector's questions that delved in the personal, the simple inquiry had numerous implications. Racer X tried to come up with an answer but found that he couldn't, so he simply said,

"I don't know**.**"

The inspector knew that 'I don't know' usually meant 'I'm avoiding the question because I can't give you a credible answer' so he let the matter drop as they arrived at their destination and got out of the Shooting Star.

"We both know this is the only way he will be protected. Just keep your head and everything will be fine. Ring the doorbell."

Racer X hesitated then complied.

Once again the door was opened by the youngest Racer boy. This time, however, Spritle did not go screaming that the Harbinger of Boom was at the door. Instead, the inspector and Racer X were let in peacefully. As soon as the family was gathered, the inspector cleared his throat and began the meeting.

"I'm sorry that this visit is not a pleasure call. We are here because Speed is in very serious danger."

Pops folded his arms, "But Royalton and that fixer Cruncher Block are both behind bars. How can Speed be in danger?"

"Neither Royalton nor Cruncher Block is the threat here, Mr. Racer, although RI is in a way responsible for this new threat. I'm sure you all remember Cannonball Taylor."

Spritle piped up,"Yeah! That big cheat with a spearhook nearly cost us the Grand Prix!"

The inspector nodded, "That stunt cost Taylor the Hall of Fame. Speed humiliated him by exposing Taylor's true nature to the world, then taking first place out from under him just added to the insult."

Mom Racer raised an eyebrow in comprehension, "So, Mr. Taylor wants revenge."

"Bingo. Speed, I don't know if you knew this, but before the Grand Prix began Royalton put a bounty on you; a million dollars to the driver who took you out."

Speed grit his teeth, "That's why I almost didn't make it out of the blocks."

"He would have preferred that you'd never make it out of the locker room. That's not the point. The point is that Taylor has revived the bounty. Not only has he revived it, he's taken one step further than Royalton and has _raised _it as well. The price is now ten million dollars."

Sparky whistled, "That's a lot of dough. I'm guessing Taylor's _really_ out of his mind. Ten million to take out a driver on the track is throwing that driver to the wolves."

Inspector Detector nodded, "Correct except the danger here is not only on the track but _off _it as well. That is why I have arranged for Racer X to be your protection. He'll guard the house and your lives against all threats. As for on the track, Speed I know you can handle yourself out there but as a precaution Racer X will be racing with you even when he's racing _against _you. If anything goes badly with the other drivers, just signal and X will remind everyone _why _he is known as the Harbinger of Boom. Remember, Speed, these people will do anything for money so be careful."

Speed shifted uneasily, "I will Inspector."

The young driver could barely contain his fidgeting. A bounty on _his _head, an ally in _his_ races, and Racer X, the Harbinger of Boom, was staying at _his house!_ There were so many questions he wanted to ask Racer X. the Masked Racer seemed to know a lot about Rex and racing tricks, so, despite the circumstances, the young racer was overly thrilled.

As Speed looked at Racer X, he noticed that the older man shifted his weight ever so slightly every few seconds, as if he were. . . uncomfortable in this position. Speed couldn't put his finger on it but he knew that something about the assignment bothered the Masked Racer. Speed was too excited to bother with details at the moment and the curiosity dissipated as a plan of security was being discussed. Speed would never know how close to the truth his instincts had been concerning the Masked Racer's discomfort about his situation. The discomfort grew worse during the discussion and reached a peak when the decision was made that X stay in Speed's room.

This wouldn't be a problem except that Speed currently stayed in the room that was once occupied by Rex Racer.

* * *

**Why is that a problem? Well, if you've seen the movie you'll know why but if you haven't, you'll have to either wait and see because I'll address it in the next chapter-or turn the computer off right now and run to Blockbuster and RENT THE FILM then BUY it and then come back and read on! STAY TUNED, there's more to come!**


	3. Beginning to Break Through

**Disclaimer: ** See first chapter.

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes_

_like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb._

_Within this soul_

_my spirit is sleeping some where cold _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

-Evanescence-

* * *

Racer X stepped into the yellow and orange room knowing he could not stop the overflow of memories that hit him. Here he had often retreated whenever Pops blew a gasket. Here was where he had comforted a very young Speed on many a stormy night. Here also was where he had given his younger brother the keys to the Mach 5. And here was where the two brothers had parted ways. _Painfully_. Speed's question haunted the older man as he got ready for the night watch.

_Can I come with you, Rex?_

Racer X shook his head, trying to clear it. _Why do you haunt me, Speedy?_ The memories of his past were supposed to be _dead_, yet somehow, the memories involving Speed would never leave his mind. Sighing, the Masked Racer looked around the room again before turning the lights off and going on patrol. His first stop was, as luck would have it, the massive garage.

Nothing seemed out of place in the dark, familiar environment that was the birthplace of so many cars, including an early version of the Shooting Star. Then Racer X's eyes widened in a combination of surprise and joy as he looked upon an old, white tarp. Underneath that tarp was a flash of red. _The Mach 4!_ Again, the memories flowed unbidden; taking Speed out on Thunderhead, teaching his little brother how to drive, the Turnover and Speed's first jump, setting the Thunderhead course record—it all came back to him. Unfortunately his reminiscence was interrupted by a silent set of footsteps from _outside _the garage. Racer X dove behind the workbench and crouched like a tiger ready to spring.

Finally, the garage door was forced open and two figures walked in carrying toolboxes. One began to chuckle softly and talk to his partner in low tones. The predator in his hiding spot could hear their conversation clearly and prepared to strike.

"Heh! Talk about a hunk o' junk! Can you believe this scrapheap beat Cannonball Taylor in the Grand Prix?! No wonder he's sore at Racer!"

"Yeah! I don't understand why _we _have to trash it. Looks like it was made to _be _trash!!" The two saboteurs laughed until a Voice come out of the darkness and scared them half to death.

"A little bit of advice, gentlemen: Never come between a driver and his car."

The Voice was joined by a fist and the two would-be car wreckers fell to the floor out cold.

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

The Mach 5 sped down the city streets. Trixie smiled as the wind wafted through her hair. Speed, noting his girl's expression, stepped a little harder on the gas and grinned. Neither had been told about the break-in and near destruction of the Mach 6 the previous night. However, Speed had been informed by Racer X that Pops was going to blow a few gaskets and that he'd better make himself scarce before the fireworks started. That kind of advice needed no explanation so without any questions, Speed and Trixie jumped into the Mach 5 and peeled out; intent on going to the same park they had met in years before and knowing that they would be far from alone. Spritle and Chim-Chim had no desire to be present when Mt. Pops erupted, so they decided to stow away in their favorite place-the trunk. Fortunately for everyone, Trixie had the picnic lunch in her lap and far away from Spritle's bottomless appetite. The girl gasped as the white car ran a red light.

"Speed Racer, slow down! You're lucky that that red didn't have a mounted camera!"

Speed cringed, "Sorry, Trix but you know that what you just said was a contradiction, right?"

"Yes Mr. smarty racecar driver, I _do!_ Honestly Speed, I can't see _how _Pops paid for all the speeding tickets you got when you first started driving the Mach 5! If you don't stop showing off he'll go broke!"

"I suppose _you'll _do better when we build the Mach 7?!"

"It's not _called_ the Mach 7, Speed, we agreed that it would be—"

"—the TRX-ROD, I know. Besides, no Mach of mine is going to be _pink!_"

"Hey I wanted it to be the same color and design as my copter. A girl needs her customization to be organized. By the way, when are you going to convince Pops to let me drive the Mach 4 so we can start practicing at Thunderhead?"

Speed was silent then, memories of Rex tearing it up at the track in the red T-180 flashing through his mind. At last he answered the inquiry with a sigh.

"Trixie, Pops keeps the Mach 4 under the tarp for a reason. He never lets anyone _touch _that car, let alone sit behind the wheel. I don't blame him either."

The white car turned into the park's lot but Speed didn't stop on the asphalt. He drove up a small hill using the grip spikes on the tires then parked the car on the summit.

"The Mach 4 was _Rex's_ car. He took care of her like a groom cares for his horse. Rex told me that she's not just a dead piece of metal—no car is—he said that she was a living, breathing thing, that she was _alive._ It may sound crazy but it makes sense when you get behind the wheel. Rex taught me how to drive in that car and every time I look at her, I think of Rex."

Trixie set up the picnic area and sighed, "I don't think you're crazy, Speed. I just hope that I'll be able to hear the TRX-ROD the way you and Rex heard your T-180s."

Speed grinned at her and let his little brother out of the trunk. "I'm sure you will, Trix, all REAL drivers can. In the meantime, we'd better eat before THOSE two take it all!"

"I second that! Let's eat!"

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

"I can't _believe_ you morons screwed this up! All you had to do was trash his car in the dead of night and you couldn't even do _that! _"

Firetoll Black angrily threw a Champaign glass at his two incompetent henchmen, missed and slammed his hand on the desk. Then the phone rang. It was Cannonball Taylor and he was far from happy.

"You messed up, Firetoll! I didn't ask for you to trash Racer's _car_! No decent driver would ask that. I asked you to trash _Speed!_ Lucky for you there's a race coming up: the Trink Rink 9000. Make sure Racer is listed DNF or ELSE!"

Cannonball hung up and Firetoll sighed.

"You heard the man. Get to work you GOONS!!"

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

_He held Speed, broken and bleeding, in his arms. His younger brother's breathing was shallow and his pulse was getting weaker by the second. As he gazed into Speed's bright blue eyes he KNEW. With a shudder that shook his body Speed Racer went limp; never knowing that the arms that held him as he moved on were the same arms that had protected and guided him for eight years of his life._

Racer X bolted upright, sweating profusely. The nightmares were growing worse. Something bad was going to happen and unless he prevented it Speed wouldn't be around for his 19th birthday.

He wasn't supposed to feel any attachment to his family. He wasn't supposed to _care _this much. Apparently the bond he shared with his younger brother was strong enough to cut through time and his own defenses to reattach itself to the older Racer. Suddenly, a terrified scream came from Speed's old room, where the young driver now slept. The Masked Racer acted on reflex rather than agent training as he bolted to the other room and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

Speed was sitting up in bed, eyes wide open but unseeing. His mouth hung halfway open and he was gasping for air and drenched in sweat, holding his arms out in front of him as if he were supporting someone. Racer X knew what was going on: _He's having a nightmare!_ To a hardened secret agent this was a coincidence. To a concerned older brother it wasn't. Again, Speed screamed, and X felt his heart melt as he listened closer to what the young driver was yelling.

"_**REX! I'M SORRY REX! DON'T LEAVE ME!! PLEASE DON"T LEAVE ME AGAIN!!"**_

The Masked Racer swallowed hard; so Speed still believed—or had a hunch—that Racer X was indeed his older brother despite his reaction at Thunderhead on the night of X's unmasking. Throwing caution to the wind, Racer X shook his little brother awake.

"Speed! Speedy wake up! Wake up, nothing's happened!"

Speed, still half asleep, clung to Racer X for five minutes, shaking. Then, rubbing his eyes, the young man shook his head. "Sorry, Racer X. What . . . what I saw—it was so _real_. I haven't had one that bad since I was nine. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake. Have you had this nightmare often—say, repeatedly over a short period of time?"

"Yeah. Yeah I have, actually. Why?"

"No reason. Sometimes, though, reoccurring dreams can be warnings in disguise. If it happens again let me know."

"Ok. Racer X?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For _everything_."

The Masked Racer shrugged, "It's my job. Get some sleep. The race is on Saturday and I plan on winning. You're going to have to practice hard if you hope to beat me."

Speed chuckled as the two parted. Each of the drivers ended up getting a significant amount of sleep the rest of the night. They had a practice the next day that neither of them wanted to miss.


	4. Things heat up

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter and do not sue lest Pops blow a gasket!

* * *

The two T-180s threw sparks as they tangled with each other on the steel track, neither gaining the lead as they both sailed over the jump. The driver of the white-and-red Mach 6 grinned as he saw two other drivers take the jump in his rear-view mirror. The yellow car's driver took no notice of the newcomers until one contacted him by radio.

"Nice to see you again, mate. Ready for round five?"

"Pitter Pat. Show me your best. It won't be enough."

"We'll see about that, you ol' wallaby!" the tusked T-180 gained on the Shooting Star.

Meanwhile, Speed was having his own conversation with the other driver, Sam 'Lightning' Storm. The silver T-180 with electric-green stripes down the sides was steadily catching up. The driver was a fierce female with every confidence that she was too fast to consider anyone a real threat.

"You think you're quick?! Think again rookie!"

The Mach 6 was suddenly jarred as Lightning slammed into it, sending her rival into a tailspin. Speed grit his teeth and gunned the engine, speeding past both Lightning and Pitter Pat which placed him right behind the Shooting Star. _It's just you and me now, X. WHAT THE--? _

Without warning, Pitter Pat slammed into the Mach 6, pinning Speed against the rail and shooting sparks everywhere. Speed retaliated by performing a 360 degree spin, knocking Pat off of him and into a roll.

"What was _that _for, Pat?! I didn't do anything to you! HEY!!"

Outback's top driver smashed into Speed again, harder this time. Speed felt something inside the Mach shake loose. _That can't be good! _ The Aussie kept up his attack and Speed's blood ran cold as the driver said darkly,

"Sorry mate but I need the money."

The Mach 6 couldn't take much more damage and for some reason the jumpjacks weren't working. To the young driver's horror, neither was the KwickSave! _I am so very dead!_ Was all he could think as the tusked T-180 came in for the final blow.

Suddenly, there was a flash of yellow and Pat's charge was met not by the white T-180 but by the Shooting Star. The murderous driver gulped and dropped back but the damage had already been done. Racer X dropped a length behind the offending car then sped up until the nose of his yellow beast was under the tailpipe of the Ferot. Gritting his teeth and snarling in pleasure as he always did before sending a deserving driver his Calling Card of Doom, X flipped backwards**; **tail-tossing Pat head-over-tailpipe and transforming the tusked car into a fiery ball of destruction. Smirking in satisfaction, the Harbinger of Boom growled under his breath,

"Don't _**touch **_my car."

Speed sighed in relief, "Thanks, X! I thought I was toast back there. My jacks got jarred too much and jammed and I have _no _idea what happened to the KwickSave."

Racer X took the lead again as he replied with a grunt,

"You're going to have to be twice as careful on race day. As soon as we're done here take the Mach 6 to the garage and have Sparky fix both problems. Watch your line, hotshot or you'll find yourself _walking _home."

"Sorry. Guess we'll have to work on the steering, too. By the way, you weren't watching your blind side. Eat my discharge! Ha Ha!" the white car suddenly appeared next to the Harbinger of Boom and passed him.

"Why you little—oh no you don't!"

The Shooting Star blasted past the Mach 6 just as the two crossed the finish line. Speed Racer grinned, then burst out laughing as Racer X deadpanned,

"I beat."

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

Trixie knew something was up when her boyfriend scooped her up, spun around and fell over the couch in a non-Speedlike act of clumsiness; landing them both in a heap on the floor, limbs entwined. Pops Racer noticed his son's strange behavior and smiled knowingly.

"Whoa, Speed, take it easy! I can see we _did _name you well! Go slowly with her, son, girls can be hard to snag and Trixie can beat you up so be gentle!"

Speed laughed joyously and Trixie socked him playfully in the jaw, "Seriously Speed, what is up with you?!"

"I feel _good, _Trix. I feel like-even though it's worth more than gold hubcaps-that my life is _good! _I had a great practice, nearly beat Racer X and came out _**alive**_! Plus, I come home to the most beautiful girl in the Universe. What more could I want?"

"Alright Superstar, you win. Pops is right, though; if you're not careful I may have to collect those ten million dollars myself!" Trixie tackled her prey and began to playfully chokehold him. Speed chuckled and began happily begging for mercy. "Aw, Trixie, you wouldn't! OK! Alright, you _would!_ Don't strangle me, I'll be good!"

The two laughed and romped some more before finally calming down. Trixie ruffled Speed's hair and leaned in to kiss him, when the moment was interrupted by a VERY loud protest by a small voice.

"AW, MAN!! Come _on _Speed, not on the COUCH!! You'll get cooties EVERYWHERE!"

Speed growled his annoyance while Trixie rolled her eyes. Then the older Racer fixed his younger brother with a glare the latter knew all too well. Seeing the evil intent in his brother's eyes, Spritle panicked, turned tail and ran as fast as his legs could carry him—an angry Speed not far behind.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, CHIM-CHIM!!"

"Get back here you little--! I'm about to put out a contract on _YOU!!"_

"AAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Spritle screamed as he and Chim-Chim bolted for the garage.

"Come back candy-stealing, moment-ruining trunk luggage!!"

"Have mercy, Speed, PLEEEAASE? Come on we're brothers right? We can compromise!"

"NO MERCY!!!" Speed snarled almost seriously as he tackled Spritle, then growled as the squirming youngster escaped him again.

"We are SO dead!"

"No, just Speed is, little one."

Both brothers stopped in their tracks and Speed was suddenly in front of Spritle, fists at the ready. His bright blue eyes searched the darkness until they finally found the intruder's silhouette.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!"

The figure in the shadows chuckled darkly, "My intentions are obvious. I'm here to kill you, Speed Racer. As to whom I am. . . "The figure stepped into the light and Speed was not surprised to see that it was another driver.

"Zoomer Slick."

"Yes, Speed it's me. Now, send your little brother away because I'm going to make this quick, painless and bloody."

Spritle gasped as the intruder pulled out a huge knife and threw it right at Speed. The nimble racer ducked out of the way, pushing Spritle to the ground and out of danger. Zoomer threw blade after blade at his target, missing by centimeters, then millimeters, then finally, one connected. Spritle panicked as he saw his older brother falter—a knife embedded in his right leg.

"_SPEED!"_

Suddenly, a blade came straight for the youngest Racer. Spritle closed his eyes expecting to become the second Racer to eat it. A flash of blue came between the boy and the blade right before impact, stopping the danger before it began. The little mischief maker was relieved until he heard Zoomer Slick's low, menacing chuckle and realized that his older brother had not gotten up from the floor after he had stopped the knife. The boy looked at where Speed had landed and gasped, nearly fainting. "_Speed?!_ NO, _please, Speed!_ Don't die! OhmanohmanohMAN!" Speed lay on the ground, the knife embedded in the small of his back. He wasn't moving.

Zoomer chuckled again then took out a phone and reported, "I did it."

"You did it, alright you scum! Now you'll _pay_ for it!" the voice was cold and hard and came from the shadows; scaring Zoomer so much that he dropped his phone. Spritle whooped in joy and leaped three feet in the air. "RACER X!!" Ignoring the half-pint, the Masked Racer proceeded to beat the tar out of the murderous driver. Then, the Harbinger of Boom shoved the terrified Slick into a wall, pinning the villian's throat with a gauntleted wrist. Snarling, Racer X growled in a voice thick with menace and rage,

"You better _hope_ he lives, Slick. Because if he doesn't I promise that after I'm done with you, you won't even be able to wipe yourself let alone drive a race car!"

His victim passed out in a dead faint and Racer X dashed to where Speed lay. The older man's heart sank as he looked over the wound. _If I take the blade out he'll bleed to death. If I leave it in there, he'll bleed to death. There's only one option but it will take teamwork and an insane amount of luck to pull off._

"Spritle, I need your help. I need those rags over there. Good. Now I'm going to take out the knife and when I tell you, press down on the wound as hard as you possibly can with the rags."

"But that'll _hurt _him!"

"No it won't, trust me. You _have _to trust me on this, Spritle. If you don't trust me then Speed is going to die."

Spritle certainly did NOT want to be the cause of his brother's death! "Ok I'll do it! Ready when you are!"

"NOW!! Press down, Spritle!"

The youngest Racer did as he was told. Speed shuddered slightly as the knife was removed, then gave a weak yelp when he felt Spritle pounce on the wound. Racer X was relieved. He cuffed Zoomer and told Spritle to stay put while he informed Inspector Detector of the situation. Then, the Masked Racer jnew he had to inform the rest of the family. The Harbinger of Boom was NOT looking forward to _that!_


	5. The Race is ON!

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own so do not sue!

* * *

Cannonball Taylor slammed down the phone then picked it up again and dialed Hydra Cell. "Get me Snake Oiler." he growled. Things were not going as planned thanks to Alpha Team's Zoomer Slick. The goon couldn't wait until race day to do his job and had gotten caught for being so careless. Now Taylor had to turn to an old schoolmate with his own grudge against the kid for assistance. Not that he minded enlisting Snake; he actually preferred that Oiler did his dirty work. It was just that Snake tended to be a spoiled whiner when things didn't go his way. It was a character defect and a rather annoying one at that.

Today, though, Snake was in a good mood and Jack was pleased to be working with him. The top driver for Hydra Cell listened as his old friend relayed the problem, and then chuckled menacingly.

"You want that punk gone? Consider it done! On race day that little turd is going DOWN!!"

"Good. Pleasure doing business with you, Snake."

"Yeah, it was. Don't worry; I'll take Racer out for GOOD!"

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

Racer X had faced Pops Racer's wrath several times. He had seen the worst end of an argument between Pops and Sparky—though those arguments had been rare. He had been on the receiving end of the big man's wrath and had even seen the volcano erupt because of Speed's actions when his little brother defended him against the rage of their father. Pops' temper was even enough to send five fixers packing at the same time—by being expressed through his voice alone.

Racer X had never heard Pops Racer yell in fear.

"SPEED! Answer me, son! NOW!!"

It scared him. What scared the Masked Racer even more was that Speed wasn't answering Pops' bellows. _Come on, Speed! You responded before so what's wrong now?!_

Around the room, the rest of the Family fidgeted; Sparky paced nervously. Mom Racer sat beside the unmoving, bandaged body of her son, every once in a while wiping a tear from her face. Spritle and Chim-Chim sat on the floor as close to Speed as they could possibly get—Spritle looking as if he had already lost his older brother. Trixie sat on one of the couch foot rests, holding her boyfriend's limp hand in her own. "Come on, Superstar, wake _up!_ You've got a race tomorrow and if you don't get up, you'll miss it!" Getting no response, Trixie squeezed Speed's hand, silently begging for him to hear her soft but urgent pleas.

At last, after an hour of waiting and hoping, the family was rewarded with a groan from the body on the couch. Trixie was the first to react; throwing herself around the injured driver's neck, then releasing him.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again, Speed Racer! You nearly gave me a heart attack, you happy?!!"

Her boyfriend couldn't respond due to the fact that he was too weak and was getting smothered by the rest of the Go Team. As hugs of relief were given the young Racer's cobalt eyes searched the room until they locked with two emerald orbs. Spritle moved closer to his brother as if caught in a trance. Speed leaned in and said something in a tone too low for anyone except Spritle to hear. However, the youngest Racer's reaction was heard by everyone before Spritle whooped for all to hear:

"The race on Saturday is so ON!!"

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

"I don't think I have to warn you, Son, be _careful_ today. There are thirty-eight drivers out there so keep your eyes open. SPEED!"

"Huh? Oh, sure Pops. Don't worry I'll be careful. OK Spritle, Sparky, let's unload her!"

Pops sighed in resignation as the three unloaded the Mach 6. Speed had recovered quickly from his injuries and was itching to get behind the wheel again. The leader of the Go Team shook his head. Speed had so much of Rex in him!

Speed, on the other hand, was not worried at all about this race. He knew that most of the thirty-eight drivers were screaming for his blood but at this point, he could care less. He was there to win and nothing short of a bullet to his head was going to stop him from coming out the victor. As the young driver climbed into the Mach 6, he noticed someone approaching. Sparky got into a defensive stance and Pops fixed the newcomer with a death glare and flexed his muscles in warning. Speed chuckled and waved his defenders off.

"Relax guys! Don't you know who that is? That's Sweet tooth Jungala from the Happy Chow team and he wouldn't hurt a fly! Hey, Sweet-tooth, what's up?"

The young Jamaican smiled earnestly and returned the greeting.

"My friend it is good to see you alive and well. However, I have come to warn you that Snake Oiler and a few others have been hired to take you out. Watch out for Hydra Cell and Uniron!"

"Thanks, Jungala I will. Good luck today!"

"It was the least I could do, my friend. Good luck to you as well!"

The two parted ways and Speed climbed back into the Mach 6 as the track announcers began to. . .um, _announce._

_

* * *

__(_**Insert random newscast theme here and cut to the BOOTH these guys are always found in.)**

_**KEV: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Trink Rink 900! This track is said to be more dangerous than the famed Casa Cristo Classic and those rumors seem to be true as we look at the race's hazards from the chopper. With five jumps, three corkscrews, and the Rink's infamous Tunnel of Death, so named because of the many 'surprises' that can spell DNF for any driver who gets too careless. Right, Chuck?**_

_**CHUCK: Right, Kev. The Tunnel is also made to simulate black ice, making it very hard for drivers to keep their T-180s under control while they navigate through the cavern.**_

_**KEV: Speaking of our drivers, we've got quite a line up this year and it looks like they're ready to start!**_

_**(**_**Cut back to the track where the racers are indeed ready to drive.)**

**

* * *

**Engines roared excitedly as the countdown commenced. Then, the Race began with a roar of thirty-eight engines blasting off. In the audience the fans madly cheered for their favorites as the cars flew past the stands. In the mechanic's box, Sparky and other mechanics oversaw their respective machines and gave tips to their drivers.

"Alright Speed be careful as you enter the screw; these aren't the Dogbowls. That's it, ease up a bit. Good!"

Speed gunned the engine as soon as he was clear of the screw, shooting past three drivers and placing himself in fifth behind Nitro Venderhoss. The Skullmelter sped up and the Mach 6 stayed close behind.

"You are overtaking Nitro!" the Austrian growled.

Suddenly, the Mach 6 was hit from the side, sending Speed into a tailspin. The quick-thinking driver countered the spin and looked to see who had hit him and groaned. _Oh, terrific! Hydro Cell! _Sparky squawked in the headset, "LOOK OUT! He's coming back!" Speed swerved and found himself bumper to bumper with Sonic Renaldi in Uniron's pride and joy—the Chalkhead. The Mach 6 was boxed in and in the rear-view mirror, Speed saw Delilah, one of the Flying Foxes, heading for him at full speed from behind. At the last possible instant when it looked to be an inevitable crash, Speed backflipped; sailing over the pink T-180 and out of harm's way.

"Impressive, Sugar." The sultry racer cooed as the Mach 6 raced past again and Speed took his place behind the leaders.

"Nice moves, Speed! Be careful though, X is in fifth and gaining fast, and Snake is on your tail."

"I see him Sparky, thanks!"

The Mach 6 traversed; Speed making sure Snake couldn't pass him. He was successful until Oiler got sick of the maneuvering and simply jump-jacked over the white T-180.

"Take _that_ you little turd! Take _this _too!"

Snake Oiler's T-180 slammed into the Mach 6 just as the two drivers entered the Tunnel of Death. Because of the icelike surface, the tires couldn't find any grip and Speed ended up spinning into Snake.

"HEY! Watch it Punk! You almost knocked me into those _spikes _over there! Here, let me _show _you!"

The Hydra Cell car smashed into Speed, sending him right into the spike trap. The murderous driver laughed as he watched his hated rival go full-speed toward the spikes—

--and sail right over the danger to take back the lead he had lost.

"NONONO!! NOT FAIR!!" Snake complained, ramming the tail of the Mach 6, sending his rival swerving into the cave wall. This only ticked off the young driver and made him pour on the speed. Snake saw a drop-off to Speed's left and began herding the white T-180 towards it. _That's it, you little punk! Spikes above, spikes below. Can't jack over and ya can't run through. You are so DEAD!_

Snake was right. At the rate he was going, Speed Racer would not be able to avoid the chasm. He tried with every method he could come up with to get his car under control, but in the end it was no use-he couldn't get the Mach 6 stabilized and wound up only making matters worse by trying. Speed barely had time to yell before his T-180 plunged down the chasm and towards the spikes below. The young racer braced himself for the impact; knowing the crash would either kill him or at the very least, keep him on the sidelines for a couple of weeks.

TBC


	6. Shattering the Lie

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Boohoo no sue, no profit for me so no money for you!

* * *

_All of this time I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life  
_

--Evanescence--

* * *

The crash never came.

Instead, Speed felt something jar the Mach 6 from the _bottom _of his back fender. Then the world spun vertically for an instant and the young driver felt the same jarring on his front fender and he was suddenly on the track again. _A tailtoss into a flying kick?! REX showed me that move!_ An explosion shook the cavern as the Harbinger of Boom displayed how ticked-off he was at the moment and Speed's eyes lit up as he floored the engine and took off after the Shooting Star. _He saved my life with a move only REX knows. I KNEW it was him!! I knew it all along! _It was the hardest thing he had ever done for Speed Racer to force his thoughts and revelations aside and concentrate on the race as the Mach 6 once again blasted into the lead.

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

In the inevitable victory celebration that followed the Trink Rink 900, Racer X noticed that the guest of honor kept looking at him and grinning as if he had a dirty little secret—or that he had found out a secret and was aching to tell someone what he had heard. Overcome with curiosity, the Masked Racer pulled the young victor over to a secluded corner and hissed in his ear.

"You look like you're excited about more than just winning the race."

Speed pointed a finger at Racer X's chest and stated matter-of-factly,

" I'm sure of it now! You're _Rex. _Admit it, just to _me _at least."

Racer X chuckled and shook his head, "You're delusional. I told you before, your brother is _dead_."

Speed socked X in the jaw, "Don't give me that! I recognized the 'R-Sonal'! I know for a fact that Rex didn't show that move to _anyone _ but _me._ He never got the chance to pass the technique on to _anyone_, and yet YOU used it to save my life in the cavern. Explain THAT!"

Racer X shrugged, "Simple, I simply combined two moves—"

"—into a single move that best suited the situation. Don't look so surprised, that's how you first explained the R-Sonal to me when I first saw you do it and yes, I still remember. I'm not an idiot."

"I never implied that you were."

"Then why won't you just tell me the truth?! What are you afraid of?" Speed's eyes dropped to focus on his shoes. He was suddenly afraid himself. Afraid that he was wrong again and the ache inside him would never go away. Afraid that he was right and Rex would consider him a threat to his secret and would therefore push him away. All his fears dissipated as the Masked Racer finally embraced the part of his life he had worked so hard to erase and finally admitted, in a tone so low that only Speed could hear:

"I'm afraid to admit the truth for the same reason I had to leave home ten years ago. I didn't want to put you or the rest of the family in danger. I thought that by changing my face, my name, my _identity, _that no one would connect me to the Racers and incidents--like that bomb you brought into the garage that day--would _never _happen again. That close call had happened because Bernelli wanted me on his team but I refused the offer, so he targeted my family. After that I knew that I had no choice; either I worked for Uniron or—" Racer X swallowed hard, his voice cracking slightly as he forced out the last few words of a threat long dead yet still fresh in his memory, "—or watch the house go up in flames with _you_ trapped inside."

"So you left us," The words were barely audible, "to join Bernelli so he wouldn't _kill _us."

"Yes. After a while, Inspector Detector found me and told me that working for a fixer may have been protecting my family but it wasn't doing anything else besides chipping away my sanity and destroying everything I stood for and tainting who I was."

"What did you say to that?"

"I told him to shut up and go away. I told him that he had no idea what _hell_ Bernelli was putting me through and that I didn't care about my ego any more than I cared about the price of gold in Thailand and I never _have._ All that mattered to me was making sure my family stayed safe. I vowed in front of the Inspector that after I figured out how to get even without causing a Racer extinction, that I would make _sure _Bernelli would pay _dearly _for what he'd done to me and to hundreds of the drivers who were under his thumb. The Inspector said that he could make sure justice was done soon, but he needed my help."

"So you created Racer X and became a secret agent. Why did you avoid us? Why the shun act and the fake death? The Casa Cristo accident nearly tore the family apart to the point where Pops almost closed up shop. I was walking through life like a zombie for months because I felt like part of me had been disconnected. Mom stopped making pancakes and we spent the majority of three whole years in a family-wide funk because of what we saw on the night of your 'last race'. Did you know it would crush us but you had a duty to perform, or did you have a choice?"

"I had no other choice. I hated to put the family in such a vulnerable position but there was no other option. I thought by killing Rex Racer I could end Bernelli's threats against the family, and it worked. You were out of danger from Casa Cristo on. As Racer X, I could not risk having close ties with anyone outside the CIB, so I killed two birds with one explosion. After that I vowed to never again set foot anywhere _near _the Racer home—mentally as well as physically. That vow was broken after you won at Thunderhead and Togakhan recruited me to race the Cristo again. The rest you know."

Speed nodded, and then felt a gloved hand grip his throat. He panicked until he caught his captor's expression of wry humor as his older brother hissed playfully, yet earnestly,

"Of course, you understand that if you tell anyone else any of this, I'll have to kill you. So don't tell. I'm not ready to come home yet. I probably never will bebut we'll see."

"But, you _are _home, figuratively speaking."

"I'm at the house. I haven't come home."

"You have to _me._ Face change or not, Rex or Racer X, it doesn't matter. You're my brother and you're _**alive!**_ Nothing else matters."

Speed wept silently in the purist expression of joy. He wanted to yell, to _scream_, to embrace Rex and tell him how much he had been missed and how overwhelmingly happy Speed was to have him back—but couldn't. Such actions would draw unwanted attention to them both. The young Racer hoped that Rex understood how much it meant to him that the elder Racer revealed himself—if only to Speed. Deep down, the driver knew that his brother understood.

Now the real challenge was; could Speed keep Rex's secret from the rest of the GO team? For the middle Racer there was no option. If they wanted information, the team would have to break through the Racer streak of Stubbornness in order to get him to say two words on the subject. For mortal men, this feat was considered impossible.

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

"Sorry, Jack but it really wasn't my fault this time! You do NOT cross Racer X! You just DON'T!"

"So, X is _protecting _Speed now, huh?! I don't buy it. The Masked Racer is a lone wolf. You had an opportunity and you blew it, Snake. I expected a lot more from you. You have ONE more chance."

"Oh, thanks, Taylor! I'll make it good this time I swear."

"Shut your mouth! I'm giving you a chance because I need it done and you are the slimiest, most resourceful driver I've seen next to the aces that took Racer's older brother out. I think it's time for Uniron to sit out for this generation's annihilation. All you have to do is put Speed in the ER—"

"Yeah! That's MY kinda party!"

"SHUT UP! Put Racer in the ER before or during the next race and the bounty is yours. Screw this up, and I'm calling Uniron." Jack slid a paper over the desk to his colleague, and then leaned back with a ruthless expression on his face as the whining dolt across from him snatched the slip.

Snake Oiler narrowed his eyes and licked his teeth as he looked over the address Cannonball had given him.

"You want the punk in the ER? Forget it! I'll put him in the Morgue!"

"Fine, do it. I don't care what method you use. Just get it done. Make _sure _when they do the autopsy that nothing can be traced to you or me otherwise _your _obituary will wind up right next to Speed Racer's!"

"Got it. I'm gone."

As soon as Snake left, Cannonball picked up the call on line 6 that had been on hold for the whole duration of his spat with Snake and was greeted by Firetoll's scalding tone.

"Taylor, what are you trying to cheat at now?! I thought the deal was for Racer to be delivered to me broken and beaten, begging me to let him in before the vultures disguised as drivers ripped him to pieces! You said nothing about actually having him occupy his grave beside his honorable older brother."

Cannonball chuckled, "You didn't actually think I'd make this _easy _for the twerp, did you?"

"YOU LYING SWINE! I see through your lies, Taylor! Speed Racer is no use to me dead!"

"Of course he isn't good to _YOU _dead. I on the other hand need to have new trophies in my glass box, and I have a vacant spot in my room where a certain laminated uniform could go."

"You are sick, Taylor! I bet you saved a spot for his head, too! YOU IDIOT! That boy has talent and he's young enough to keep a streak going for years long after your legend fades! I am through and Racer is mine!"

"He can't drive if his heart isn't beating, Firetoll. I don't want him to keep driving, so I'll do whatever is necessary to make sure his heart stops beating." Cannonball's tone was laced with hate and pitiless resolve as he spoke in a deadly tone. The figure on the other line folded his arms and spoke in a tone equal to Taylor's.

"So, it is a race, then. I will gladly accept this challenge. Do NOT cross me with this deal or so help me I will do worse than kill you."

"I'm listening."

"When Racer is mine, you will leave him and his family alone."

"No crossies. Deal."

"Good. Firetoll out."

TBC


	7. Back in Business

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em and I never have. I just borrowed 'em for a little bit.

**A/N **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted!! This chapter is dedicated to all you guys because you ROCK!! Special thanks to GentleLady and Rangerfan58 for your AWESOME support! Oh, and I forgot to mention that these lyrics I post are NOT random. For example: the Evanescence song I felt was Racer X's song because of his character and the struggle he goes through mentally. The HSM song posted here (which, by the way, I DO NOT OWN) expresses the brothers' joy as they are now partners again. PLEASE for the love of Speed, REVIEW!

* * *

_Take it back to the place where you know it all began  
We can be anything we wanna be  
You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again  
Together making history  
It's time to show how to be a superhero  
Just like a showdown, we split for many to near, oh  
We're the best, no doubt, do it like we use to do  
This is our time, and I'm telling you all  
The boys are back_

--High School Musical 3—

* * *

Keeping the Secret was easy for Speed.

Especially when Racer X insisted that he train harder than he ever had before. When in 'Mentor Mode" the older Racer showed less emotion than usual; forcing Speed to see him more like a drill sergeant than a caring older brother. Racer X's style was a lot rougher than Rex's, and Speed was amazed that his brother had detached himself from that personality so thoroughly that he designed a whole new driving style just for Racer X. However, Speed also notced that Rex's attitude towards T-180s had not changed an iota over the years.

"Come on, Speed! Give her the gun! She's _begging_ you to push the limit!"

The two were practicing at Thunderhead; Racer X and Sparky sat in the tech box, watching the white-and-red vehicle as it careened down the track.

"He's five seconds faster than last time, X!" The mechanic pointed out.

"He can push her further, Sparky. Remember what he did at the Grand Prix."

"But that was a race. This is just practice!" Speed remarked through his headset.

"When you're behind that wheel, you race to win. In circuit you race against other drivers. In practice you race against _time_. If you're off by just one millisecond, you lose. Now, _push_ her, Speed!"

The Mach 6 tore a hole in the air surrounding it as the young driver grit his teeth and poured on the gas. Sparky's eyes widened as the white streak blasted past the mechanic's box.

"Holy Canoli! Look at him fly!"

Racer X inwardly smiled. Outwardly, he grunted. "You seem surprised, Sparkolemew(SP?) Speed, take a break for a minute. You've definitely earned it."

The blur materialized back into the Mach 6 and Speed slowed to a halt, leaping out of his T-180 before it came to a complete stop. He rushed over to Trixie, who sat in the otherwise empty grandstands, and breathed,

"You know, Trix, I think I felt her more today than I ever have in a practice run. Racer X is tough but there is no denying the results."

Trixie hugged the track star and murmured softly as she played with his wet hair, "I knew you had all that talent locked inside you, Speed. It's like ever since Rex left, you've bottled it up and haven't given it enough air. Ever since the Grand Prix you've opened it up again, little by little. Today it looks like you knoked the cap completely off!"

Speed blushed and gave a nervous laugh, then reluctantly pulled away from his girl at his older brother's behest.

GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO

Snake waited until everyone in the house was asleep before sneaking to Speed's open window and slipping into the dimly lit room. To his annoyance, his victim was not even in the room, but this mattered little as Snake prepared to strike. Finally, Speed entered, unaware that he was in serious danger until the villain snuck up behind him and threw a noose around his neck. Snake pulled the rope tight so his victim wouldn't scream; he just thrashed around making a strangled squealing noise.

"Shut up, punk and listen closely!" the predator hissed while he tied his rival up with the same rope the noose was on, "I would love to kill you _now_ but my employer wants me to finish you during the upcoming race. You'd better stop thrashing, Speed, or you won't be participating. I'd rather you not die so quickly." The villain leaned in close to the captive Racer's ear and sneered venomously,

"You don't know how much _fun_ I'm gonna have destroying that tin can of yours while you lay on the pavement breathing your last. Just remember, punk, you won't be alive much longer-"

Snake began climbing out of the window, not knowing that he had tripped one of Racer X's silent alarms and had been on camera since he had entered the house.

"-and you won't be going painlessly!"

Oiler jumped out the window—and came face-to-mask with a VERY ticked-off Racer X. Snake yelped and tried to get away but X locked him in a chokehold.

"Snake, you little weasel!" the Masked Racer growled, "I thought I made it clear that Speed Racer is off limits when I destroyed your car! By WRL standards I should bring you in, but I have a better idea. Do you know how hard it is to drive a T-180 with only one hand?" Still keeping his chokehold, X twisted Snake's left wrist until the guilty driver sobbed for him to stop.

"Please, no, X! Come on! Please! PLEASE!!"

X held his position for five solid minutes before releasing Snake's wrist-but not before cracking the bone a little.

"Remember that pain, Oiler. Remember it well on race day. If I catch you headhunting, I'll break more than just your wrist!"

X shoved Snake to the ground and watched in satisfaction as the whining driver took off. Then the Masked Racer dashed in the window to attend to Speed.

To his horror, Speed was struggling his hardest to get free of the rope that bound him like a doomed swine. To Rex's trained eye, this was NOT a good thing. "Speed! SPEED!! NO!" The Masked Racer rushed to his little brother and began cutting him free.

"Stop struggling, Speedy! The more you move the tighter it gets. You're strangling yourself. Easy, Speed, easy!"

Finally the noose was off, and Speed rolled onto his stomach, coughing hard and gasping for air. When he was finally able to speak, the young driver rasped,

"I don't know how much more of this I can take, Racer X. I feel like every other driver out there wants to make me suffer or wants to tear me apart. Why is this happening to me?"

The Masked Racer chuckled, "Well, for one thing, you're not wearing the socks."

Speed's eyes lit up, "You remember the socks?! You know, I still wear them. Guess they really _are _good luck because I never get attacked _when_ I'm wearing them. Seriously though, why is this happening to me? It's like ever since I won the Grand Prix I've gotten nothing but trouble! I'm doing something wrong, aren't I?"

X shook his head and held up a hand, "Stop it! These events are NOT your fault. _They _are the ones to blame not you. You have talent that goes beyond anything they've ever seen, Speed. They feel _threatened _by you."

"They're scared of. . ._me?!"_

"Yes. You represent what racing _should _be, and if people ever figure out that pure racing--what you do—is the way the sport is meant to be, then it would cripple companies like Royalton Industries because of what _they _have done to racing. RI can't handle that and neither can the other large corporations. Plus, I think Taylor is putting you through Hell because not only does he want revenge, he wants to break you into becoming as corrupt and twisted as he is."

Speed snorted, "Forget that! If he keeps pushing, I'll keep shoving!"

Racer X was about to reply when the phone suddenly chirped to life. Speed glanced at the clock: 1:30am. _No WAY that's a telemarketer!_ He and X exchanged puzzled looks, then Racer X pulled out a tracer and put one end in his ear. The agent gave his brother a thumbs-up and Speed picked up the phone.

"Racer residence, this is Speed."

"Greetings, Speed Racer. May we talk a little? Please, hear me out."

The voice that was on the line Speed knew well, and the young man scowled in frustration and sighed as Racer X gave him the 'go ahead'.

"Alright, Firetoll. I'm listening. What do you want?"

Firetoll chuckled. The menace was out of his tone now that he had Speed's full attention and the man's voice took on more of a businessman tone as he cleared his throat and spoke as one would when addressing an associate.

"Speed my boy, it is my understanding that you have been the target of several attacks recently, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"This is Taylor's work. That conniving little weasel would murder his own mother if it got him back into the Hall of Fame. You know, I am partners with Taylor. I could be of help to you, Speed."

"Firetoll, you're no better than Cannonball. You've threatened me-not in the same way but your intentions were the same, so why should I trust _you_?!"

"I can offer you protection, Speed. However, there are conditions."

"I knew it! You slime!"

"The conditions have everything to do with you and nothing at all to do with your family, so calm down. I can and will offer protection but the problem is I cannot protect you if you are not on my payroll. You can't _be _on my payroll if you aren't driving for me. Do you understand what I am saying, Speed? I win and you win as well."

Speed grit his teeth. Firetoll's logic was good, but the young Racer's gut clenched at the thought of betraying Racer Motors and his family just to save his own skin. Besides, as far as he was concerned, he already _had_ protection. Speed looked at Racer X and grinned.

"What do you take me for, a chump?! You think that after you harassed me that I would even _consider _coming to you? Just because I fell into a scorpion pit with no chances of escape, you think that I'd jump at the chance to drive for you just to save my own hide?!"

"Yes, young man. You have no other choice."

"There's _always _a choice. Thanks for the offer, Firetoll, but my answer stays a definite 'no.'"

Firetoll growled low, the threat back in his voice.

"You're as stubborn as your brother, boy, but even the great Rex Racer broke under a fixer's grip. They say generational events are passed down from older to younger. How long can you take the strain, Speed, before you break as _he _had?"

There was silence as the threat sank in. Racer X noticed that Firetoll had dealt a good blow. Even though Speed knew the truth about the reason behind his leaving, what Firetoll had said was painfully true. Rex Racer had been worn down until he finally broke. He broke for his _family's _sake, not his own. Would Speed break for anything _less?_ Looking at the fire that burned in his little brother's blue eyes, Racer X knew the answer.

However, the Masked Racer was in for the shock of his life as Speed dropped his shoulders and sighed heavily.

"That was a low blow, Firetoll, but you're right. I'm getting worn out and it's only a matter of time before I break completely. Send the contracts. There is one condition."

"Name it."

Racer Motors keeps me as a driver. I am many things but a turncoat is not one of them. You are just a sponsor and a MINOR one at that. The only ties to you are my signature, a patch on my uniform, and your assurance that you will leave my family alone. Agree to those terms and I'm all yours."

_WHAT?!!_ Racer X's face clearly screamed. Speed looked at the shocked Masked Racer and mouthed _Trust me._

Firetoll chuckled, "Is that all? Then consider yourself hired! Believe me boy, you just made me a very happy business man. Your paycheck and contracts will arrive in two days. I will have guards patrol your house starting in two hours."

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary. I already have protection here."

"Oh? Very well then. See you on the track, _Mister _Racer!"

The two hung up.

Racer X exploded.

"Speed, do you know what you've done?! Are you INSANE?! Did you learn _anything _from my mistakes?!"

"Yes, maybe, and yes, I learned something. I learned how to set a trap."

"??!!?"

"Firetoll said he'd be at the track, right? So tell Inspector Detector and he'll send a squad and. . . we've got him! According to eyewitnesses, Firetoll has been charged with fixing but _no one _has been able to lure him out of his hole. I just did."

Racer X chuckled and unclenched his fists.

"Firetoll was right. Some things _are _passed down from older to younger. So what now?"

"Now we wait and see what happens. Hey, are you up for a midnight drive? My endorphins are screaming for a rematch!"

"You are hopeless. You just got _attacked_ and you want another sound beating? You really are a glutton for punishment."

Speed laughed and grabbed the keys to the Mach 6, then his eyes sparked deviously as he looked at his disguised older brother and held up the key to the Mach 5.

"The Mach 6 needs to stay in peak condition. What do you say, Racer X? Do you think your T-180 has the power to win against the sickest vehical ever built?"

The Masked Racer snorted as he stood to his full height and twirled the key to the Augury on one finger.

"I hope you treat this as part of your training, Speed Racer."

"Why?"

"Because there is no way I am going to lose against a cross country car. The Mach 5 has had her day, Speed. Against a T-180 she is as good as trash."

"GRAAWWW!!!" The younger Racer roared and lunged for the Masked Racer's throat, only to find himself in a powerful headlock. X laughed menacingly and challenged,

"Prove me wrong and I will let you have a day off to hang with your girlfriend. _When _ I win, I will drive you three times as hard as I do now."

"You are so on!"

TBC

* * *

SO VERY SORRY for the long wait!! I went AWOL for a while and found my way into the Dragonball Z universe. Since then my inspiration has shifted and these guys took a back seat. Sorry about that! Forgive? Cool! so, yeah, Check my profile for more details and please REVIEW! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


End file.
